


Doctor Sexy, MD

by heavenmeetshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cutesy, Doctor Sexy - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmeetshell/pseuds/heavenmeetshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel to understand the confusing nature of humans while watching an episode of Doctor Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy, MD

Dean wandered from the small hotel kitchenette to the musty old couch where Castiel sat. He placed his mug of instant coffee on the table and leaned back. Ignoring the fact that his favorite television show was on, he stared at Cas. He studied the structure of the angel's face as the T.V. glow reflected off of his skin. 

Castiel's coat was tossed across the arm of the couch and his blue necktie was still in place. His amusement was evident as a small smile started to form at the corner of his lips. "Why does the female doctor refuse to tell Doctor Sexy of her feelings for him even though they are obviously reciprocated?" Cas held out his right hand towards the crappy television. Dean smiled to himself at Castiel's observant question. 

Castiel turned to look at Dean for an answer. The line of Castiel's jaw was dotted with stubble and his eyes looked directly at Dean. He raised his eyebrows, impatient for a response. Dean turned his face away attempting to hide his grin. 

"What's so funny, Dean?" As Dean broke out into hysterical laughter over Castiel's inability to understand human emotions, Cas began to smile. The crinkles at the edges of Dean's usually weary eyes showed as he threw his head back in laughter. After he had regained self control, Dean spoke. 

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"I'm afraid not." 

"When humans have feelings, like love for instance, they don't always tell the other how they feel."

"Why not?" Cas responded, utterly taken by the idea that people don't say everything they think. 

"Most of the time they're afraid of rejection..." Dean's voice trailed on as a pang traveled through his chest. He wanted to tell cas exactly how he felt, but he had invested so much time and emotion into their relationship that if it were gone, Dean would break. 

"Are you?" The question floored Dean. 

"What?!" He jumped up from the couch, eyes on Cas the whole time. 

"Are you afraid?" Cas responded simply. After seeing that Dean wasn't going to respond, he continued. "Sam and I were talking about you and I, us I mean, and he stated that you were too scared to show me your true feelings." 

Dean hesitated for a moment. After all this time, was he finally ready to just say 'what the heck?' and just go with it? "Hell yes, I am." Dean thought and with that he leaned down and kissed Castiel on the lips. It was deep and passionate and the taste of Cas danced across Dean's taste buds. Cas' inexperienced tongue slipped into Dean's welcoming mouth. Dean sat back down on the couch and carded his fingers through Cas' tousled hair. Dean bit Cas' bottom lip and pulled his angel closer. 

He was going to kill Sam for talking about him behind his back, but for now, Dean was pretty damn pleased. 

"Does that answer your question?" Dean said as he pulled away from the kiss and Cas' eyes fluttered open. 

"Yes, it does, I suppose." Cas replied, still drunk off the kiss. 

Dean pulled out his phone and sent Sam a text warning him to get a separate room and that he was going to kill him tomorrow. 

"Well, if I'm your Doctor Sexy, are you ready for your injection?" Dean gave cas a filthy wink, took his hand, and led him towards the motel mattress.


End file.
